


Cozy Drinks

by chiraledge



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, coffee based romance, not sure how closely this will fit in the story but here goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiraledge/pseuds/chiraledge
Summary: Makoto ends up learning far more about herself than she expected when she decides to try coffee on a whim.





	1. A New and Bitter Taste

Makoto had never had coffee before in her life. She’d never even had a remote interest in trying.

_ That’s so unlike you. _ She imagined someone would say. She also was aware that nobody at school would probably ever say that, or even notice something new in her. She didn’t have close enough friends for anyone to say something like that.

She went to a coffee shop on a sudden whim, and after five minutes of awkward figuring out of what she wanted (she had no idea there were so many kinds of coffee), she ended up getting...something. She actually wasn’t sure what kind of coffee she’d even ordered; she’d taken the suggestion of the barista after stalling up the line for about three other people for too long.

Makoto stared into her mug. It was still hot, probably too hot to try yet.  _ Am I really that afraid of trying this? Also, why did I do this? _ She doodled in one of her notebooks for school, giving the appearance of someone trying to do homework when in reality her notes were mostly gibberish.

Sis probably would notice as soon as she got home. She would probably ask why she smelled like coffee suddenly, and how she’d never had it before, and how the caffeine would probably make her more anxious. Makoto didn’t want to think of an excuse.

_ Why  _ do _ I need an excuse? It’s not like I’m breaking a rule or anything. Why do I feel so guilty about this? _

Makoto knew the answer though. It was because of him. For some reason, the boy she’d been tasked to keep an eye on by the principal had enticed her to try coffee. She knew how ludicrous it sounded. Following around someone with a possible connection to the Phantom Thieves suddenly making her want to try coffee. But when she was hiding behind her magazine trailing him, she couldn’t help but notice how nice he smelled. Makoto acknowledged how strange this was, but couldn’t deny her urge to try coffee that day. It had taken a while to find a suitable coffee place, and she was grateful for the cozy atmosphere.

_ Okay, we came this far. It’s going to get cold if I don’t taste it soon. _

Makoto picked up the cup with a shivering hand, and brought it to her lips. The smell was worth how much she paid without even trying it yet. She finally took a sip. It burned, it tasted bitter and awful, and she had to put the cup down immediately.

_ Okay okay, assess the situation. That’s what dad said he did. Coffee...tastes bad. But it’s not the worst thing I’ve ever tried. _

Makoto recalled a school event in which a student presented a recipe she’d read online called “Mystery Food X”, which was apparently the worst food ever conceived. Makoto was curious about trying it, but could only manage a single lick of the spoon holding it before she felt like throwing up.

_ So coffee’s not that bad. Maybe I could learn to like it. But it’ll take a while. _

“Something wrong with your coffee?” The balding man behind the bar said. Makoto yelped.

Makoto realized she’d been staring into her mug for about five minutes.

“N-no! I just...I haven’t had coffee before.” Makoto said.

The barista pushed up his glasses rubbed his chin, and to Makoto’s terror left his spot behind the bar and walked over to her.

“This might be a bit too strong for your first taste then,” He said. “Just a second.”

“N-no, you don’t have to! Honestly!” Makoto said as the man took her mug away.

“I do, here at Leblanc, I want to ensure all my customers have a satisfying experience.” The man said.

The owner started making another drink, and within a few minutes he proudly presented her with a foamy drink.

“This one’s a bit less coffee and a bit more vanilla,” The man said. “This should be more suited for your taste level. Maybe one day you’ll be ready for the tougher stuff. If you like this, of course.”

Makoto waited again for the drink to cool a little, and for her nerves to calm down. She again worked up the courage necessary to take a sip, and had a much better first impression of this drink. It still had the bitterness, but it was also sweet, and in the comforting atmosphere of Leblanc, she felt relaxed, despite the caffeine. 

Makoto actually started to get some homework done as she enjoyed her drink, and felt personal pride that she’d gone so far out of her comfort zone to try something new. Just as she finished her drink, the bell of the door rang, and someone stepped in. The coffee maker scowled.

“There you are,” The man said. “I mean, I don’t care what you’re up to after school, but there’s work to be done here.”

Makoto turned and felt all the color drain from her face as she saw  _ him _ standing there. Akira Kurusu. The boy she’d been assigned to follow, the boy that smelled nice enough for Makoto to try coffee for the first time in her life.  _ I...wandered into  _ his _ coffee shop?! _ Makoto turned quickly, hoping the boy didn’t see her.

“Get your apron on and clean up.” The man said, tossing an apron at Akira’s face.

“Sorry, Sojrio.” Akira said.

Makoto realized she’d been too nervous to even check the man’s name tag.

“I said I don’t care, you don’t have to apologize.” Sojiro said. 

Akira darted upstairs, and after a few minutes returned wearing casual clothes and the apron Sojiro had thrown to him. Makoto dove into her notebook again, grateful she’d finished her drink, but also feeling even more jittery from Akira’s sudden arrival and the caffeine in her system.

“I’ll take that for you if you’re finished.” Akira said.

There was something in his tone that felt like he’d plucked a string inside Makoto. She nodded quickly, and immediately packed her things and left, feeling a sudden bout of terror come on just from hearing his voice. For just a second, Makoto looked up at Akira. She expected an accusatory look, that the boy was mad, thinking she probably followed him here. But he didn’t, he looked almost curious, which somehow made Makoto feel worse.

“Th-thanks.” Makoto said, standing up quickly and moving as fast as she could to the exit. As she reached for the doorknob, she heard the owner scolding Akira.

“Idiot,” the man said. “You’re scaring away my customers.”

Makoto found that she had ran out of the cramped neighborhood, not stopping until she reached the train station.

_ What was that? What just happened? _

The whole day hadn’t made sense. She wanted to tell herself she wasn’t acting normal. Sis was for sure going to say something; Makoto had been out way later than normal. She penned five pages of excuses, scrapping anything that sounded remotely false. She also stopped writing each time she thought of the look Akira had given her, and the almost sly tone in his voice.  _ What was he thinking? What was I thinking? This whole plan is ridiculous. _ She couldn’t even feel glad she’d found a lead in finding his workplace and apparent living space. Makoto knew she had access to that information already from the principal, she just hadn’t had the strength to look at it yet. Somehow, she’d stumbled on it accidentally. As the train sped her closer to home, Makoto couldn’t help but savor a thought that she was glad she at least figured out the answer of the enticing scent of coffee that lingered around the boy, and now it lingered on her as well.


	2. Overlapping Responsibilities

Makoto cautiously closed the door to her apartment. She almost sighed in relief, but she didn’t have any time to recover after her high stress (but also calming?) coffee shop visit, as her sister was on her laptop hard at work.

“H-hi Sis.” Makoto said.

“You’re fifteen minutes later than usual.” Sae said.

“Oh...uh...well…” Makoto started. 

While Sae typed on her computer for a few minutes, Makoto was tempted to look over her list of excuses but didn’t have the willpower to grab them from her school bag. Just as she worked up the nerve to put a hand on the top of it, she looked up to see her sister standing in front of her.

Sae’s presence was imposing, and Makoto couldn’t read her expression.

“You smell like coffee.” Sae said. “Since when do you drink coffee?”

Makoto wasn’t prepared for this. All her excuses involved her being anywhere but a coffee shop. She felt like a criminal just for trying coffee. Their father had been in the police force, but Makoto had never found him as intimidating as Sae could be. She sometimes scared herself thinking how her sister would 

“Well I uh…” Makoto said.

Sae smiled softly.

“I remember my first coffee. I was a little younger than you, and needed to pull an all nighter to finish an important essay.”

Makoto kicked herself for finding it surprising that Sis had coffee in school.  _ Now that I think of it, I remember her drinking it sometimes _ .

“Just be careful, Makoto. Don’t drink coffee too late, all nighters aren’t worth it. It’s better to plan out your day in advance and not need any caffeine.”

“Y-yeah, Sis. I won’t.” Makoto said.

“Alright. I’m gonna get back to work, we’ll have dinner in an hour.” Sae said.

Makoto nodded and found her way to her bedroom, proud of herself for disguising her shakiness long enough, but exhausted for the effort. Just trying coffee was that stressful, Makoto didn’t want to imagine someone doing a real crime.

Just as she tried to avoid the thought, he showed up in her head. Getting chewed out by the Leblanc owner, rushing upstairs. She made an important lead, sure, but why did that feel guilty too?

Makoto climbed on top of her bed and grabbed a stuffed animal. She hadn’t needed to hug it for comfort much lately, but this felt like the perfect time.

_ If he’s a real criminal...how does he do it? I can’t even get coffee without feeling like this _ .

Sis didn’t suspect anything...she hoped. Makoto knew she had to get herself in order in an hour, and she’d probably get questions then about her day. But more than worried, she found herself tired, and unable to fall asleep. She felt pathetic for never having this much caffeine before. It wasn’t  _ illegal _ , but why did it feel like she had to hide it?

 

After a restless night, Makoto took extra care to make herself look held together before school. She doubted anyone noticed anything disheveled about her, but at the same time felt some regret that no one at Shujin Academy would know her well enough to notice.

Makoto took some comfort in the upcoming student council meeting. At the very least she’d get some human contact, and the relief of solving problems in a team. She wasn’t expecting the first problem on the agenda.

Makoto read over the note from the faculty as though it were an eviction notice.

“ _ Due to the teacher’s lounge coffee machine breakdown, the faculty requests that the student council look over alternatives for coffee as soon as possible.” _

Makoto used all her willpower to not look upset.  _ I shouldn’t even  _ be _ upset! Why does  _ this _ freak me out so much!  _

“I wonder if we should just buy a new one,” One of the student council members said. “There’s a note from Kawakami that they don’t like coffee from vending machines so we can’t just stock up on canned stuff.”

“Ugh, why do  _ we _ have to do this? What if we pick the wrong coffee machine?”

“Does anyone know how to make coffee?”

“My mother does, but-”

The words turned to mush around her. 

_Not fair, universe._ _Is my destiny tied to coffee now?_ Makoto knew that the coffee wasn’t the problem, or the route of her conflicting feelings.

“Makoto, what should we do?”

Suddenly, all the eyes of the student council were on her. Makoto felt a bit stronger with her role here. She couldn’t be weak now.

“I recently became acquaintances with the owner of a coffee shop, actually. I can ask him for advice.” Makoto said. 

Makoto could go to literally any other coffee shop in the city, but she felt drawn to that place again. She pushed away a thought that whispered “ _ Drawn to him?” _ and repeated to the others that she’d handle the coffee.

 

Makoto stepped inside Leblanc, a little less nervous than the day before. Sojiro was chatting with a customer sitting at the bar. Makoto tried to remain composed, realizing she’d been trying that for about an entire day and probably failing still as she quickly sat down at the same booth as the day before. Sojiro finished making the customer's drink and noticed her.

“Welcome to Leblanc,” Sojiro said. “Oh, it’s you. I thought my employee scared you away.”

“Not quite.” Makoto said.

“Same as yesterday?” Sojiro asked.

Makoto wasn’t emotionally prepared for another drink yet. But...it didn’t sound bad.

“Yes, please. Thank you.” Makoto said.

Sojiro smiled warmly.

“You got it.” Sojiro said.

While he quickly made her coffee, Makoto once again enjoyed the aesthetic of Leblanc. She found herself imagining staying there during a snowy day, catching up on all her work, in a comforting sweater as she watched the snowflakes delicately fall outside.

“There ya go.” Sojiro said.

Makoto appreciated Sojiro’s kindness, and wanted to stay as long as she could. Once again, she adored the drink. Makoto gave some thought to the fact that if she stayed a little longer...Akira might show up too. Makoto knew that risk, but knew her job from the student council was more important today. After finishing her drink, Makoto brought her money up to the counter.

“E-excuse me.” Makoto said.

“Yes?”

Makoto didn’t find this as difficult. This was work. This was for school. She’d had to speak to business owners before about events for Shujin, so this was no different.

“I’m on the student council at my school...and I need to ask you something.” Makoto said.

“Me?” Sojiro said with a chuckle. “What on earth would you need to ask me?”

“The coffee machine broke in the teacher’s lounge, and I was tasked with...finding a good alternative. I don’t know anything about coffee, but I have really enjoyed the drinks you’ve made. I was wondering if you had a suggestion that would help.”

Sojiro rubbed his beard.

“You go to Shujin, right?” Sojiro asked.

Makoto nodded.

“I want to make sure my employee is staying in line. I’ve been teaching him some stuff with the coffee, so I’ll write down some good machines. Make sure he comes with. He can help you set it up at school. I mean it’s a coffee machine so it’s not really difficult, but he can be an idiot.”

Makoto gulped, and felt a strange feeling inside.  _ Akira… _

“Maybe you can be a good influence on him.” Sojiro said.

Makoto found her breathing had increased. This was what she was supposed to be doing, right? Getting a new coffee machine? And while doing that, a way to figure out more about the mysterious boy with the curly hair, who might be connected to the Phantom Thieves? She could say no, and leave the store, and run, and just go find a junky coffee machine. She couldn’t resist the side of her that needed to know more about Akira Kurusu.

The front door opened again, and Makoto froze.

“Here he is now, I’ll make sure he doesn’t do something weird.” Sojiro said.

Akira walked behind Makoto, and started to head up to his room. 

“Hold up.” Sojiro said.

“What’s up, boss?” Akira asked.

That voice...it still affected Makoto the same way. 

“This girl here goes to your school. They need new coffee machines, so you’re gonna go with miss…?”  
  
“Makoto Niijima…” Makoto said.

“Right. You’re gonna go with Miss Niijima and buy the exact machine I tell you to, and then make sure that coffee machine is installed right. I don’t care if you mention the shop, but do a good job. And Miss Niijima, make sure he isn’t an idiot about this.” Sojiro said.

_ Akira’s a delinquent...he’s probably going to get mad about being asked to help out teachers, then storm away and then I can buy the coffee machine on my own and it won’t be a problem. _ But Akira didn’t. Makoto managed to turn just enough to see him. He twisted his hair in his hand.

“N-no problem.” Akira said.

“Alright. Meet up at school or something, I don’t care. But get back here and get to work, you’re blocking customers.” Sojiro said.

“Thank you…” Makoto said, glad she had an opportunity to leave.

Makoto’s heart was pounding blocks away, and continued all the way home. Back in her bed, she knew tonight was another stuffed animal hugging night. She was glad she could solve the problem of the coffee machine quickly, but now...she had to go get one...with Akira. She mentally scheduled some time to be terrified about that, but a nagging thought kept bugging her more.

Makoto blinked.  _ Did he...stutter? Has he ever stuttered?  _

Akira the delinquent...Makoto had never heard him caught up like that. As she clung to her stuffed animal waiting for Sis to get home, she kept wondering.

_ What did he have to be nervous about? _


	3. Casually Closer

Makoto leaned against the wall, pacing a bit back and forth. Class had been miserable, as she couldn’t focus at all on her in her lessons, and her note taking page goals were woefully low compared to normal. She assumed that she’d bump into Akira if she waited long enough, and they could go together to get the coffee machine Sojiro requested.

Part of her wanted to take as many notes as she could for her mission, to understand Akira’s connection to the Phantom Thieves. But that line of thought left her feeling guilty. It didn’t help that teachers came up to her to ask on the status of the coffee machine. Makoto was almost tempted to tell them to get it themselves, but that thought horrified her. The main reason she was student council president was because of them. Makoto doubted she could win a popularity poll.

Makoto gasped and dove face first into a notebook she was holding when she saw Akira. _Okay compose yourself. This happens every time, you just freak out a little and then you’re okay...after he leaves. So just try to pretend he left._ As soon as she looked out from her notebook, she saw he was standing right in front of her. Makoto yelped, but Akira didn’t react.

“Hey.” Akira said.

_How is he so calm?! Isn’t he...suspicious of me? He’s caught me spying on him enough..._

“Maybe we should start over since this is a little weird.” Akira said.

Makoto gulped, and straightened her posture. Sis always said that good posture helps in a difficult situation.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Makoto said, proud of her voice not being entirely faint.  
“Akira Kurusu.” Akira said, holding his hand out.

“Makoto Niijima.” Makoto said.

“So let’s get that coffee machine Boss told us to then?” Akira asked.

“Y-yes. I have a few stores in mind, but wherever you want-” Makoto started.

“Anywhere you want is fine with me.” Akira said.

Makoto felt fluttery when she heard that. She had left a few blank places at the top of her note app on her phone’s list for Akira’s suggestions, but he had yielded control to her. Makoto felt uncomfortable at the elongated silence, and started to try to come up with something to say when a blonde boy came up behind Akira and grabbed his shoulders.

“Hey man,” Ryuji Sakamato asked.

Makoto’s investigation so far had connected Akira to Ryuji and Ann Takamaki, but she found that she had been tailing Akira far more than she had bothered with the others. Ryuji had a bored expression, and scowled when he saw Makoto, which deflated her confidence.

“Why are you hangin’ out with Miss Perfect?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Akira said. “It’s for Boss.”

“I’m not worried. I just don’t want you to start acting like a dumbass or something.” Ryuji said.

Makoto winced. In any other circumstance, she’d remind a student that cursed that they are on school property and they should be respectful. But she felt powerless to say anything.

“You should talk about being a dumbass.” Akira said.

Ryuji laughed at that, stopping Makoto from getting in fighting stance to stop the two boys from attacking each other. The two laughed at each other, as Makoto made a mental note to try and understand boys better.

“Well I don’t feel like being boring today so, later,” Ryuji said. “If you hear anything about...you know. Let me know.”

Ryuji flashed a smile to Akira before leaving.

“You ready?” Akira asked.

Makoto didn’t feel ready, but nodded.

It was an awkward train ride to an appliance store. Makoto felt better that the train car they were in wasn’t as cramped as usual, as she couldn’t even comprehend how she’d feel if she had to be even closer to Akira. He mostly stared out of the train windows.

“So...you live at Leblanc?” Makoto asked. She didn’t want to sound like she was interrogating, she was genuinely curious.

“Yep.” Akira said.

“Interesting.” Makoto said.

Akira didn’t respond. _Great. Now you blew that conversation. He probably knows you’re investigating. Please don’t pull out your notepad and write that down._

“It’s actually pretty cool.” Akira said. “I’ve learned a lot about coffee.”

_A second chance!_

“I imagine. Sojiro seems very knowledgable. He made me a drink just based on my reaction to a coffee. I had never had any before then.”

“Boss is really an expert.” Akira said. “Did you like the drinks he made?”  
“I did. I even sacrificed my calorie count to have them two days in a row.” Makoto said.

“Calorie count?” Akira asked.

_Oh no. You said something weird_.

“O-oh I...like to count calories. It makes me feel more in control, I guess.” Makoto said.

Akira twisted one of his bangs as he stared out the window.

“Smart. You seem like you really have your life together.” Akira said.

“Thank you.” Makoto said, unsure of how to take the compliment.

“I don’t worry too much about my diet,” Akira said. “I might have to ask you for some diet tips some time.”  
_Is he being real with me?_ Makoto couldn’t tell for sure. He kept staring out of the window every time she looked over at him, which was fine, she didn’t want to freak out too much. It actually made talking easier. Makoto felt a mix of gratefulness and longing as the train stopped. She could have used a few more minutes.

Makoto just tried to focus on her mission instead of her conflicting feelings as they stepped into the store. They were here to find a specific coffee machine that Sojiro Sakura recommended, a Coffee-Tastic X4, and nothing else. It was a disappointingly easy search, as there was a display set of them near the front of the store.

“Is this it?” Akira asked.

“It seems very fancy.”

“Boss told me this brand is good for longevity.” Akira said. “Do you want me to carry it?”

“I can do it.” Makoto said.

Makoto paid quickly, making sure to save the receipt to get reimbursed by the school.

“Well, thank you!” Makoto said.

“We’re done already?” Akira asked.

Akira sounded disappointed. _Oh no_.

“W-well. I was thinking we could set it up tomorrow. It’d be kind of a waste to head back to school already, right?” Makoto asked.

Akira put his hands in his pockets and looked away again.

“Maybe we should get some coffee too to test it out.” Akira said.

Something was different in his tone there. Not in a negative way, he almost sounded playful. He took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt, hiding whatever expression he had with a squint.

“You want to go to Leblanc?” Makoto asked.

“I’m not ready to go back yet. Let’s stay around here.” Akira said.

It was weird, Makoto knew, but he was saying exactly what she was thinking. It wasn’t even about the coffee machine, or the school, or even her secret mission. There was something enticing about spending even a few more minutes with Akira, and the side of her brain that would normally scream no at her wasn’t speaking up.

The two found a convenience store, and Makoto followed Akira as he picked out a specific bag of coffee, and she noticed it was one with more flavor. Makoto picked up her own bag, and immediately turned to the nutrition information.

“The calorie count isn’t terrible for this brand…” Makoto said to herself.

“Will it fit in with your daily amounts?” Akira asked.

This time Makoto could tell he wasn’t lying. He might have been teasing a little, but it was gentle teasing.

“I think I can fit it in if it’s as good as Leblanc.” Akira said.

After a bit of awkward yet casual strolling through the aisles, the two left with probably more than enough coffee. On another fairly empty train, Makoto held the coffee machine’s box on her lap.

“Wow, this can make ice coffee too…” Makoto said, reading over the information.

“Gasp! A hidden freeze ray! Could this be the work of the Forgotten Empire?” Akira said.

Makoto stopped mid thought. That wasn’t just a completely random phrase Akira just said.

“Did you just...reference _Space Underworld XIX-3_?” Makoto asked.

Akira’s eyes lit up.

“You know it?” Akira asked. “I didn’t think anybody watched it.”

Makoto started looking through her bag.

“I mean the anime version was _okay_ , but they missed some pretty significant themes of the source material.” Makoto said.

“I watched the movie a lot as a kid,” Akira said. “It was really cool to see the animation look better.”

“Yes! They actually had a budget, it felt like.”

Makoto proudly pulled out her find, she had actually been rereading the manga and had one of the books on hand.

“You own it?!” Akira asked.

Makoto had never seen Akira that excited.

“I have all the volumes, I had to own it.” Makoto said. “If you...want to borrow it, you can.”

_Where did THAT come from?!_

“Sure.” Akira said. “That’d be great actually, I’m looking for something new to read.”  
_WAIT._ Her mind wasn’t prepared for this, it felt as though her voice had acted on its own.

“I’ll pick it up tomorrow.” Akira said. “This is actually my stop. I can take the coffee machine for the night too so you don’t have to carry it around.”

Makoto felt suddenly very lost. She hadn’t even noticed she’d missed her stop by a good...five stops. And she just offered Akira to borrow her manga, something she’d never loaned out to anyone. And now she had travelled all the way to the same neighborhood as the boy for the third day in a row.

“Want to stop in for a coffee before you go?” Akira asked.

Makoto blinked. She suddenly felt as if she had come to a fork in her life’s path. Part of her wanted to scream and run away. But another part, a side of her suddenly stronger than before, told her to listen to what she wanted.

“Yes. I’d really like that.” Makoto said.

As they stepped off the train and into the backstreets, Makoto heard a cat meowing. She jumped a little as a cat stuck its head out of Akira’s bag.

“You’re finally up.” Akira said, scratching the cat’s head.

Makoto didn’t know what to think about the cat, but decided not to let her analytical side take control as she followed Akira into Leblanc. She realized that she might have hit that fork in the road earlier than she thought.


End file.
